The present invention relates generally to the field of plant growth regulators and methods of their use. More specifically, the invention relates to methods of retarding plant growth that include treating a plant with compositions including either 2-aminobutyric acid, 3-aminobutyric acid or a mixture thereof.
In many cases, it is desirable to retard plant growth. For example, maintaining grass found on lawns, sport fields, playgrounds, parks, golf courses, roadsides and cemeteries is costly. Retarding the growth of the grass can reduce maintenance costs by, for example, allowing for a reduction in mowing. Moreover, retarding plant growth is desired for aesthetic reasons. For example, dwarf ornamental plants are aesthetically pleasing and represent a class of plants having significant commercial importance. Furthermore, it may be necessary to control the growth of plants for safety reasons. For example, it may be necessary to retard the growth of plants which are near power lines and railroad rights-of-way.
Several plant growth regulators, such as plant growth retardants, are commercially available. For example, N-phosphonocarbonyl carbamic acid derivatives, carboxyphosphonates, substituted 2,3-dihydro-1,4-oxathin-2,6-dimethylphenoxy, epoxycyclohexane, derivatives of acrylic acid and imidazoline compounds are known. However, use of many of these compounds is cost prohibitive. Moreover, many of these compounds are toxic. There is therefore a need for low-cost, non-toxic plant growth retardants and methods for retarding plants utilizing such retardants. The present invention addresses this need.